Operation Gemini... Part 1!
by Phasing-Shadowcat
Summary: Chap 1 read please!
1. operation Gemini... Part 1!

Operation Gemini  
By Julie!  
  
// It is cold. Too cold to bear it seems. Staring at the snow, flaking down upon the shadows and ground. The snow is light and fluffy, but cold and fear is everywhere. Fate it seems. The war is over…finally. No more blood it seemed to be. But something is not over. People are still dying. And even we cannot stop this. But our lives are made to stop these battles. Battles, they will never die. People always need battles to settle their differences. Do they have to start battles upon themselves? The rays of light, they have not come through the shadows of war. We need to turn that around. We are the only ones that can stop this cruelty, this change, and this…fear. The wind still has voices that talk…to me…\\  
Julie sighed a deep sigh as she looked around at her surroundings. The snow was falling lightly, but in the distance she saw a mobile doll war going on.  
// These people…why do they make these… \\  
Julie looked around at Quatre's Mansion… it was big and held lots of needed space…but the space is empty…without the Gundams…  
// Man; now I wish we didn't have to blow them up like that…\\  
Julie looked back at the battle being fought…  
// It's getting close…too close…\\ Julie thought and she ran inside…  
*  
*  
*  
Duo looked out the window from his bedroom…  
// **Sigh** not another battle…boy I wish we could stop this…but our Gundams, they haven't been built to there full capacity yet…\\  
Duo pulled the sheets off the floor and back onto the bed again…  
// Wow…what a rough night…\\  
Duo made his bed carefully and sighed again…  
" I can't believe we actually stayed alive and lived to see that battle right in front of us…Wars are so meaningless…AHHHHHHHH did I just say that out loud!"  
Duo quickly covered his mouth…  
" Whoa, was THAT out of character or what…"  
Duo looked at his window one more time…and headed downstairs…  
*  
*  
*  
Heero looked up from his laptop…  
" Hey…"  
Ryoko was standing in the doorway just looking at him  
" Hey Heero."  
" What do you want…"  
Ryoko: Nothing, just looking…  
Heero: …hn…  
Ryoko walked over top Heero and picked up his laptop.  
Heero: Grrr…give it back…  
Ryoko just smiled and went to the window…she threw the laptop out the window and it crashed to the ground…  
Heero: …grrr… Omae o Kurosu…  
Ryoko: I know…  
Heero: I'll just get a new one you know…  
Ryoko: Yeah, more fun for me…come on let's go downstairs…  
Heero: fine…  
*  
*  
*  
Trowa folded his clown clothes into his trunk; he missed those days of flipping freely around with his girlfriend at his side. Trowa grabbed his clown mask and looked at it. He saw his reflection in the mask. He turned it and saw his girlfriend, Kira, in the doorway. He turned around  
Kira: Hey  
Trowa: Hey  
Kira: What are you doing?  
Trowa looked back a the clown mask…  
Trowa: Just putting some stuff away, come on let's go down stairs…  
Kira: Sure…  
Trowa put his mask down and walked over to Kira. The both looked at each other and walked down the hall…  
*  
*  
*  
Wufei and Mulan… I am not going there…  
*  
*  
*  
Quatre was making breakfast in the kitchen. Eggs, some toast, and some bacon…  
Steph: Hey Quatre! ** Sounding WAY too happy! **  
Quatre: Hey Steph! ** Sounding WAY too happy too! **  
Both giggle and Steph starts to help Quatre with the breakfast…  
*  
*  
*  
Everyone met in the main room to eat breakfast and talk about the war…  
Heero: We need to get our Gundams repaired! Why is Howard taking so long?  
Duo: Hey, Howard's a cool dude, and plus since he isn't the guy who made those things, then he needs to look in the plans and try to figure out the whole thing…  
Julie: Basically he didn't build it Heero…  
Trowa: Yeah, but we need our Gundams really bad…  
Kira: But there not done  
Quatre: Guys…I think we should just calm down and settle this over tea!  
Duo: God damn it Quatre! Its 9 in the morning I don't want tea!  
Steph: That's no way to treat Quatre…  
Julie: Oh shut up who cares!  
Heero: Ok, ok be quite!  
Silence…  
Heero: Anyway I think the time has come to us our Gundams…  
Kira: Heero, They're not ready yet…  
Heero: They are 50% ready we can use them…  
Duo: That's suicide! If we get shot more then 5 times, were going to blow up!  
Heero: You scared…Shinigami?  
Duo: Humph! The God of Death isn't scared of ANYTHING…just taking concern on my family and friends…  
Steph: Oh Duo, you're so sweet  
Duo: **Half smiles…**  
Trowa: Heero, Duo's right…for once…  
Duo: Hey!  
Trowa: …We will be killed if we try that…  
Heero: …hn…not necessarily…  
Ryoko: If we work to our full extension, then we can do this…  
Julie: We just half to watch out for ourselves…  
Duo: and each other…  
Kira: Then it's settled…  
Heero: Let's go…mission accepted…  
10… Mulan: Get seated we need to get into space to see Howard…  
9… Steph: I packed some snacks!  
8… Kira: Everyone get ready, Pilot?  
7… Julie: Yeah, yeah I'm ready, engines ready and everything is set to go, I'll steer this baby right out…into the sky! Commander you ready?  
6… Ryoko: Roger…  
5… Wufei: Umm guys I have to go to the bathroom!  
4… Quatre: Guys…we shouldn't be fighting at all!  
3… Trowa: Please…shut up! Is everyone ready, Co Pilot?  
2… Duo: Yeah, I'm here, I'm here…I'm ready to fly is baby outta here! I'm ready to fight so the people don't have to…Co Commander everything's clear  
1… Heero: Roger all systems go…  
BLAST OFF!!  
The shuttle blasted through the earth's atmosphere and into the emptiness…of space…Howard's ship is on the horizon of the sun and moving slowly. They dock and climb aboard to meet their long missed friends…their Gundams.  
  
Duo and Julie: Hey Howard!  
Howard: Hey you two, why have you come up to space again?  
Heero: We are here to get our gundams back…  
Howard: Well they're not done yet, son…sorry  
Heero: We don't care we need them now  
Duo: Yeah Howard, something's come up and we gotta take care of it…umm Wufei?  
Wufei walked up to his Gundam slowly and carefully. He placed his too hands on his Gundam carefully. He stroked it and started saying praises and happy cries of joy. Wufei then all of the sudden…  
Duo: HOLY SHIT!  
Julie: O my god…  
Heero and Ryoko: Now that's just wrong…  
Trowa: ///.O  
Kira: o…ok…  
Quatre and Steph: MY EYES!  
Mulan: Man, he really "gets into it…"  
Wufei then stopped and looked around and ran away…  
Duo: Man, I'll tell you that is NOT what I wanted to see… umm anyway Howard, do you think you can finish up the rest of the parts and we'll take it from here  
Howard: Alright Duo, but be careful. These Gundams aren't done so you guys could blow up…  
Heero: We know, now get to work!   
  
The crew got to work as fast as they could…they didn't want to get in Heero's way when he gets mad.  
  
Duo sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. // Space, my home…\\ He sighed and turned around. The guys were coming over to sit with him. He looked at them and gave them his Famous Maxwell Grin and went back to what he was looking at…Julie. // God I love her…\\  
  
Trowa sat down and looked at Duo. Of course Duo had other plans and was looking at his girlfriend. // Typical Maxwell…\\ he thought. Trowa then saw Kira join Julie in a conversation. Trowa then realized it was actually…fun to watch his girlfriend talk and laugh and smile. Trowa began to watch her, just like Duo… // God I love her…\\  
  
Quatre sat down next to Trowa and smiled at him. Trowa was busy looking at his girlfriend so Quatre thought if he sat there and smiled at Trowa for a while, then Trowa would notice that he was there. So Quatre kept smiling at Trowa…  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre… // What the hell is he doing? \\ Wufei thought and stared at him for a while…  
  
Heero finally sat down and looked at Wufei, // I can't believe he did that to his Gundam…\\ Heero thought as he looked at Wufei a bit more…  
If you can't understand what just happened look at this…  
  
  
Well…from what you can see, that doesn't seem to look all good…from Ryoko's point of view…  
Ryoko walked over to see what the guys were up to. She then finds all the guys staring at each other and Duo, of course staring at Julie…  
Ryoko: Umm… guys?  
All the guys look at Ryoko, (except Quatre),   
Duo: Yeah?  
Trowa: What?  
Wufei: Baka onna go away…  
Heero: grrr… **Puts his arm around his girlfriend**  
Wufei: **gulp**  
Quatre: **Sigh**  
Ryoko: What the hell are you guys up too  
Duo: **Rolls his eyes** what do YOU think I'm doing… (Goes back to looking at Julie…)  
Trowa: same… (Goes back to looking at Kira)  
Quatre: **Sigh**  
Wufei: I'm walking my dog!   
Ryoko: Oh ok then…  
Wufei: Baka what do you think I'm doing!  
Heero: …hn…  
Ryoko: Whatever!  
Wufei: Humph!  
Howard looked at the Gundams models and design…  
// Hmm…This Wing Zero has a very odd structure system…This might take some work…but I don't have enough time to make this machine safe to drive…I'll have to work as fast as I can…\\  
Howard told the men to work faster on the Wing Zero  
// Something is terribly wrong with that suit… \\  
Julie was just sitting on one of the ledges near her Gundam, Dark Angel…  
Duo walked over to Julie, "Hey!"  
Julie: Hey  
Duo: Well, were fighting again…as the God and Goddess of Death…not to bad if I do say so myself  
Julie: Yeah, we'll be fighting together…  
Duo: Hopefully these Gundams…can hold…  
Julie: They'll be fine, it's our skills that will save us in this war…  
Duo: Yeah, but Howard said he put the Zero System in all of our Gundams  
Julie: Yeah he did…Hopefully Quatre won't go insane and kill someone…  
Duo: Well if he does kill some it better be Wufei…  
Julie: **Giggles**  
Duo: Hopefully we can keep ourselves under control…that system had me all messed up the first time I used it  
Julie: Same with Heero…  
Duo: Have you ever used the Zero system…  
Julie: **Smiles** Yeah  
Duo: When?  
Julie: It's been installed in my Gundam ever since I got it…  
Everyone Suit Up! Again!  
  
The guys got their own "Dressing room" and the girls had theirs…  
Heero zipped up his suit and placed his helmet under his left arm. He was ready to go, of course the others weren't  
  
Wufei: How the hell do you get this thing on?  
Duo: Ha! Maybe YOU should loss some weight!   
  
Duo had on baggy pants and no shirt, he pulled his suit out of the locker. He had his boots on and was getting on his shirt, ( Wife Beater Shirt! ). He zipped up his suit with ease and grabbed his helmet.   
Duo: Hope you can get that suit on with all that flub u gained HA HA!  
  
Duo walked over to Heero and stood next to him.  
Trowa also and no shirt on and was taking his suit out of his locker. His baggy clown pants, …he loved those pants…  
  
Wufei: Hey Trowa can you help me get this shit on?  
Trowa: …  
Wufei: Trowa?  
Trowa: no  
Wufei: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!11  
  
Trowa took his shirt and stuffed it in Wufei's mouth…the he got his suit on and stood next to Duo…  
Quatre didn't have any abs so he kept his shirt on and got his suit on as quick as he could. He stood next to Trowa when he was done  
Wufei…he couldn't get his suit on…so they left him in there  
  
Wufei: Guys…guys can you help me…please!  
The girls were out before the guys though…DUH! Guys are so slow.  
Julie: Man, what is taking them…what the hell do they do in there?  
Mulan: probably sex!  
Julie: …no  
Ryoko: Maybe Wufei and Quatre!  
Steph: **giggles** Wufei would do that… HEY! No not Quatre!  
All the Girls: **Laugh out Loud!**  
Duo: Well Howard thanks for everything, but we better get back to earth so we save it!  
Julie: Yeah!  
  
Heero stared at the two saying their thanks and goodbyes to Howard…// Humph, what is the purpose of a good bye, if you will see them again? \\ Heero sighed and looked and Trowa and Kira. They were practicing their circus acts… // they have been practicing that for ages now…why do they do that when they know they won't being going back… \\ Heero then looked Quatre and Steph, they were sitting their not even looking at each other… // Why love if you don't even DO anything? \\ The Heero looked at Wufei and Mulan… // Oh, that's just wrong… \\ Heero then looked back to Duo and Julie, who were walking toward him  
Julie: We're all set to go Heero!  
Heero: All right let's get set!  
  
(That's what they look like in their suits heh)  
  
Duo: Get in your Gundams everyone! It's time to get back to Earth!  
Heero: Roger  
Trowa: Our mission is to destroy all of what's left of White Fang, our problems are we don't have enough power to stay in the battle for long…We need shields, but that won't happen…so we're going to use our instincts.  
Heero: Roger  
Quatre: Too much blood…is BAD!  
Duo: Oh shut up!  
Heero: Roger Quatre, they're Mobile Dolls  
Quatre: Oh!  
Heero: Where's Wufei?  
Duo: **smirks** He didn't make it…MWAHAHAHA   
Heero: Roger, let's go.  
Present Tense, (Daddy's House)  
  
"Daddy? What are those big machines? Are they Mobile Dolls?" Said a little girl  
" No…they're not mobile dolls… I think they're Gundams dear…" replied the Dad  
" But I thought the war was over?"  
" No my dear…the war has not ended…there are still battles being fought."  
" But I thought the Gundams where gone?"  
" No, no they never leave our hearts."  
" Are they good?"  
" Yes, I was one of those pilots, my sister is still battling…"  
" Really?"  
" Yes, I Milliardo Peacecraft."  
" Wow!"  
" Yes, my sister Julie…she still pilots one of those Gundams… The Dark Angel…"  
" Why is it called the Dark Angel Daddy?"  
" Well you see, my sister calls herself the Goddess of Death, and her boyfriend is her God…"  
" **Giggles** that's silly!"  



	2. Operation Gemini... Part 2!

Heero removed his helmet and set his Gundam onto the ground below…  
  
Heero: Everyone set them down here…we need to sneak into the base before we fight  
All the rest: Roger!  
  
Everyone set their gundams down…except for Mulan…  
Mulan: I think I'll go back and…help Wufei a bit…  
  
And she zoomed off back into outer space…  
Heero: Women…  
Ryoko, Julie, Kira: Hey!  
Steph: but I'm a cheerleader…  
Duo: Blondes…  
Ryoko: Hey! … Oh wait I dyed my hair green…never mind!  
Duo: What ever…  
Heero: shh!  
  
Once Heero got into a mission, it's hard to get him out. He must either complete the mission or kill himself. If he doesn't do any of those…he will go insane for a day or too, that's just him… Heero looked around for an opening…it was too risky.  
  
Heero: We have to split up…  
Duo: Well who's going with who?   
Julie: I'm going with…  
Heero: Oh no, you are NOT going with Duo. You too will screw this whole mission up!  
Julie and Duo: No we won't!  
Trowa: Ok, ok! Quatre, me, you, Ryoko and Duo. Heero, you, Julie, Kira, and Steph.  
Julie: Hell no! I'm not going with Heero!  
Heero: You are now…  
  
Heero grabbed on to Julie's arm and ran. Kira and Steph follow close by and snuck in with ease. Heero kept close to the wall and snuck in to the main deck.   
Julie raised one eyebrow…  
Julie: You can let go of me…  
Heero: shh!  
  
No one was around; there wasn't a body in sight.  
  
Julie: Oh god damn it Heero, no one is around!  
Heero: …hn… **Lets go of Julie**  
Julie: **Smiles** thank you  
Kira: look! ** Picks up some plans** These are the plans to the NEW mobile doll, it's supposed to be more powerful then all of our Gundams put together!  
Steph: Is that bad? ** Twirling her hair**  
Heero: Yeah…it is…  
Julie: Well all we got to do is DESTORY IT! Got any explosives, I'll do it…  
Heero: No, you and Duo can never blow up anything  
Julie: **Frowns**  
Kira: We don't have explosives, but it says this mobile suit HAS a self-destruct system installed…  
Heero: Perfect…  
Julie: Heero…the only way to destroy that suit is to destroy yourself…  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie and Kira: YOU NOT SERIOUS?!  
Heero: I'll do it  
Kira: But what about Ryoko?  
Julie: And your…dog!  
Heero: Nani?  
Julie: Umm I didn't know what to say, so I don't know a puppy!  
Steph: Puppy!  
Julie: Anyway… but still you cant KILL yourself!  
Heero: Why not, you wouldn't mind if I were to die  
Julie: ugh  
Heero: And plus, Ryoko will know I did this for the mission, nothing more, nothing less…  
Kira: **looks at Julie**  
Julie: **looks at Kira**  
Heero: Then it's settled…I'm going in…  
  
Trowa looked around a bit and sighed…  
Trowa: Well I don't know how Heero got in, so we're stuck…  
Duo: look! That guard, he seems to be asleep. We could probably get past him easily  
Ryoko: True, but look over here…there's five guards watching our direction  
Duo: Hmm… We could always run…  
Ryoko: Hell, Why not…  
  
So Duo, Trowa, Ryoko, and Quatre ran over and into the base…  
Duo: Hey, no one stopped us!  
RING! RING! BEEP! BEEP! **Alarm**  
Duo: Ok never mind that…  
Trowa: Come on, let's go find the main control room and mess it up a bit  
Ryoko: Roger  
Duo: Hey, that'll be fun!  
  
Heero climbed into the new Mobile Suit…Gemini…  
  
Julie: Heero! You idiot!  
Heero: …hn…  
  
Julie: That's what I mean, that's the attitude that's ticking people off!  
Heero: I'll be fine Julie, now go away  
Julie: Ugh! How will you know when we're safely out of here?  
Heero: hmm… I'll give you until…12:00  
Kira: 12? That gives us 17 minutes!  
Heero: 7 to find the everyone else, and ten to get out of here…  
Julie: Ugh! Heero this IS suicide!  
Heero: Yeah…I know…you guys better get going…you only have 6 minutes to find them…  
Julie: Ugh!  
Kira: Come on Julie, let's go…  
  
Kira grabbed Julie's arm and started to drag her out of the room. Julie turned around and looked at Heero, who was standing on door to the Gundam.  
  
Julie: Ugh! KIMI WA BAKA HEERO!   
Heero: Hai… Bata…Kimi wa onna…  
  
Julie's eyes widened and she looked at him one more time…sighed… turned around and ran…  
  
Duo: Well, well we found the control room…  
Trowa: Yeah, now all we need to do…is trash it…  
Ryoko: This'll be good…  
Quatre: Guys…I don't believe in violence!  
Duo: Anyway… let's get started!  
  
Duo, Trowa and Ryoko started their work and destroyed as much as they could of the control room…  
  
Duo: Well I consider that a very good job…now all we gotta do is find Julie and the rest…  
Trowa: Yeah, that shouldn't be hard…  
  
Trowa turned around to see Julie, Kira, and Steph running toward them…  
  
Kira: Let's go! We gotta get outta here!  
Julie: The place is gunna blow in 2 frikkin minutes!  
Duo: Whoa! Are you serious?   
Trowa: Where's Heero?  
Quatre: We gotta hurry! Heero!  
Julie: Ugh! Heero's not coming! He's the one destroying this place!  
Kira: Come on!  
  
Julie and Kira grabbed their boyfriends and started running, Ryoko was right behind them…followed by Steph and Quatre. They ran as fast as they could…but it wasn't quite fast enough…  
Heero sighed… // Their times up, mission complete…\\  
  
BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The pilots were thrown out of the building and on to the hard ground. Bloody and all scrapped up, the pilots slowly stood up. Duo helped Julie up and Trowa helped Kira up. Ryoko simple stood up and had to help both Quatre and Steph up. Ryoko looked sadly at the demolished. Julie and Kira walked over to her and hugged her.   
  
Julie: Hey, I tried to stop him, he's just really stupid…  
Ryoko: He's not stupid…  
Kira: Well he did it for the mission  
Ryoko: But to kill himself  
Julie: Well he had five seconds to say goodbye…  
Ryoko: Or to wait to be killed…  
Trowa: Well at least we didn't get to bruised up  
Duo: Whatever, I'm bleeding really bad on my leg…  
Julie: I'll help you Duo!  
Duo: Thanks, OUCH girl take it easy!  
Julie: **Giggles**  
Kira: Well this part of our mission is done…  
Trowa: No it's not…look…  
Trowa pointed to the 5 mobile dolls that were pointing their guns at them! Julie sighed, " Well know how the hell is going to get any worse…  
Julie: Ok then we're in jail! That's just great…  
Trowa: Well how are we going to get out of here this time?  
Duo: Vent?  
Kira: Nope, no vents…  
Duo: Damn…  
  
Well everyone thought for a long time, but they couldn't think of anything at the moment…  
Duo looked at Julie, but Julie was looking at the floor. He looked at her for a little bit. He ran his fingers through his bangs and felt a little sharp object brush his fingertips. " Ouch! Hey…" Duo pulled out of his hair one of his pins…  
  
Duo: **Smirks** Guys…I have an idea…  
Trowa: Great…  
Kira and Ryoko: We're screwed!  
Julie: **Wrinkles her nose at them** what's your idea Duo  
  
Duo smiled and got straight to work.   
Julie looked at Duo, who seemed to be picking at the lock, // Of course he would try to do something like that, but even I know that that's not going to work this time…this is much harder then Endless Waltz… \\ Julie looked at Ryoko, she had no expression on her face… // I wonder it she is even sad that Heero is gone…hmm… She sure doesn't show her emotions in a state like this… \\ Julie looked back at Duo… // Well at least Duo hasn't done anything stupid… Fate it seems … but not without a sense of Irony… \\ Julie focused on Duo more…he had his ' I can't do this but I'll try' face on. He had his black tank top and baggy pants on… // How the hell did I NOT notice that…god he looks so hot! \\ Julie looked around the room, everyone looked very tired and dry. // Damn… let's pull through this… together guys…\\  
  
" Got it!" Duo shouted as he slowly opened the door…  
Ryoko: Wow never thought he could do that…  
Kira: Well he's done it before  
Julie: Good job Duo, lets get out of here…  
  
The 7 of us jumped up and ran out the door, to find 10 guards…  
  
One of the guards shouted freeze! Like we listened…  
  
Author's Note: Since I tried to write the Matrix scene where they enter the building and failed, I'll just show you the movie part…  
Julie lifted up one of the fallen guards…  
Julie: Well aren't you glad you messed with us…now you have to die  
Guard: Wait! I can give you good news…  
Julie: O really it better be REALLY good news, cause I might let you live…  
Guard: Your friend, that Gundam Pilot…Heero Yuy…he's alive  
Julie: Alive? How?  
Guard: I don't know how, but he's in trouble…he got caught… you need to find…   
  
The guard went limp from a blow Ryoko gave him…  
  
Julie: GIRL! What are you doing?  
Ryoko: We need to find Heero  
Julie: No crap, but yeah know he was trying to help us…  
Ryoko: You baka, he was trying to call some more guards, with this ** Held up a microphone **  
Julie: O…but still  
Kira: Come on guys, lets go…  
Ryoko: Find Heero  
Julie: …Fine  
  
Run through the base they were brought to…they find a glass room…  
  
Julie: look…  
  
It was Heero. He was being tested for something…   
A man walked up to the window and shouted, " Get them!"  
They couldn't run away… they got caught  
  
Duo: Damn it! Let me go!  
Ryoko: Ugh! Get off me!  
Julie: Grr… I'll kill you all! I am the Goddess of Death!  
Trowa: … ///.O  
Kira: … Ugh!  
Quatre: Hi Guys what's up… ** Looking WAY too happy!**  
Steph: Would you like me to make you some tea? ** Also looking WAY to happy! **  
Duo: O god, shut them up please  
Guard: Sure ** Knocks Quatre and Steph out and drags them away…**  
  
The guards took them to a big room… and Heero was waiting there…just waiting…  
Ryoko was about to run right into Heero's arms but Julie got there first…  
Julie ran up to Heero and slapped him HARD on the face…  
Heero's head went from the left side and back… he looked straight at Julie  
Julie: You baka, ugh! I'm gunna F***ing kill you!  
Heero: You first  
Julie: UGH!  
  
Julie threw her punch, but Heero blocked it. Julie got mad and threw another punch for his heart…but Heero blocked it again. Julie got even madder and started to punch harder and faster. Heero just blocked faster and harder. Julie sent a kick straight for his leg. It hit on target and sent Heero to the ground. Julie jumped down on the ground, but missed as Heero rolled over and jumped up. Julie's back was to Heero, but before she turn around Heero knocked her to the ground with a hard sidekick. Julie fell to the floor, and Heero grabbed her two wrist. He pulled her up, smirked, and threw her into the wall.  
  
Duo: You bastard!   
The guards all held on to their prisoners tightly but let Heero and Julie continue their fight…  
  
Heero smirked again and pulled Julie off the ground…  
  
Heero: You should be more careful in your fighting ** Smirked**  
Julie: **Moans** so…should…you  
  
Julie twisted her arms and grabbed on to Heero's. She flipped backwards to twist Heero's arms. Heero groaned as Julie sent him smashing into the floor. Heero tried to get up, but Julie grabbed on to his collar and pulled him close to her face...  
  
Julie: say goodbye…  
Heero: not before this…  
  
Heero locked one leg around Julie and pulled one arm around her neck. He twisted his arm and pulled his leg in. He twisted Julie's body so she would let go of him. He grabbed her shirt and flipped he over and face first into the ground. Julie moaned as Heero picked her up and put her into a headlock. Julie lifted up her head slightly to be clutched harder by Heero's strong arm. Julie tried to get Heero's arm off of her by tried to pry him off. Heero wouldn't move his arm…  
  
Julie: let…go…  
Heero: no…  
  
Julie tried to twist and turn, but no success. Julie twisted her leg behind Heero's a pushed back. Heero fell backward and Julie fell on top of him. Julie twisted and tried to get up, but Heero grabbed her by the waist. Heero smirked and placed his two feet on her stomach, (in a crouching position). Julie's eyes widen as Heero kicked up and sent Julie flying to the ceiling. Heero got up and grabbed the girl before she hit the ground. Julie had hit so hard that it might have broken her back. Heero placed the girl on the ground slowly and looked up. Duos looked like he was going to frikkin kill someone if he didn't get to Julie's side, and Ryoko looked amazed.   
Heero bent down toward Julie. Julie opened her eyes and punch Heero right in the stomach. Heero backed away and Julie got up. She ran over and Heero took a flying kick to his stomach. Heero feel the ground hard and Julie walk over to stand over him. Heero looked up in pain, and Julie smiled. Heero smiled as well and grabbed her leg. Heero knocked her off her feet and right on top of him.   
  
Heero: This is for your own good.  
Julie: Na…nani?  
  
Heero punched Julie in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Julie gasped for air and Heero rolled over and got on top of her. Heero grabbed into her throat and kneed her in the stomach. Heero then grabbed on to her shoulder and pulled her up with him. Heero punched her in the stomach; he knew that was her weak spot. Julie moved back a couple steps and Heero grabbed on to the front of her shirt. Julie choked a bit as Heero punched her again. Julie moaned again. Heero smirked as he pushed against the wall. He punched yet again in the stomach and let go of her. Julie sank to the ground, holding her stomach and moaning a bit. Heero stood over her and looked down. Julie looked up in pain and whispered a bastard to him. Heero shook his head a couple times and looked at Julie again. He then hard kicked her in the side. Julie groaned and fell over. Heero looked at Duo and the guards that were holding him. They had 8 guards trying to hold him down with no success. Heero looked at one of the guards who were looking at him.  
  
Heero: You there you and 5 other take that girl away, ** points at Julie **  
Guard: Yes sir  
  
The guards walk over and are about to pick Julie up, when she jumps up and punches one in the nose and then the face. One of the guards took out his gun and started to shoot at Julie. Julie ran up the wall and grabbed on to a guard with a gun and shoots the guard with his own gun. Then she guards the guard she was holding with an ax kick. She turns to the other two guards and bicycle kicks them both. Julie then smiled and turned to Heero. Heero and the others already took care of the rest of the guards. Julie smiled at Heero looked at Duo  
  
Duo: **Sighed** what the hell just happened  
Julie: **laughs** Well Duo, we are good actors.   
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Heero and I planned this out, before we meet up with you guys  
Heero: We realized that we would get caught one way or another  
Julie: So confusing the guards works easily  
Heero: Pretty good show  
Duo: Man…I swear I was going to kill you, Heero  
Heero: Yeah I realized that, but at least Julie was a good actor  
Julie: **smiles**  
Duo: **Shakes his head…** Well shall we get going… ** Puts his arm around his girlfriend**  
Julie: Sure  
  
Heero lead the way to a big room filled with mobile dolls.   
  
Heero: The man told me that I didn't destroy the real Gemini, I only destroyed a dummy  
Julie: I knew that would happen  
Trowa: So were is the real Gemini?  
Heero: Somewhere in this room, but…  
Julie: It doesn't look that big or powerful…  
Duo: So that means this one?  
Kira: Or this?  
Heero: no…  
Julie: this…  



	3. Operation Gemini... Part 3!

Julie pointed to the mobile doll with a blue and black color…  
  
Julie: Damn Heero… that looks like  
Heero: Yours, yes I know  
Julie: is it mine?  
Heero: an exact copy of it  
Julie: but how…  
Heero: This is how…  
  
Heero grabbed on to Julie's arm and pulled her close. He took out his gun and pointed it to Duo.  
  
Julie: Nani?  
Duo: Is this another play?  
Julie: N…  
Heero: Shut up!  
Duo: **stares at him evilly** let her go man, there's no one stopping me now…  
Heero: o yeah…  
  
Heero leaned forward, threw his gun, and punched Duo in the stomach. Duo twisted and kicked Heero in the back. Heero growled and palmed Duo in the face and pushed him down to the ground. Heero stood over Duo, who was giving him a face. Heero forgot about his original target and Julie came up behind him. She jumped and sent a flying twist kick into his head. Heero flew back away from Duo and landed hard on the ground. Julie helped her boyfriend up and they both went into fighting stance. Heero got up slowly and looked at them. Heero ran up to Duo and tried to kick him. Duo blocked the kicked and grabbed on to Heero's leg. Duo flipped Heero onto his back, but Heero grabbed onto Julie's arm and pulled her down with him. Heero punch Julie in the stomach, and rolled over. Heero kicked backwards and up to hit Duo in the leg and trip him. Heero got up and pulled Julie up. Duo got up and looked at Heero. Heero's foot was right next to his gun. Heero punch Julie in the stomach again, dropped her, and went for Duo. Duo and Heero went for a hit and block situation. Julie slowly got to her knees and saw the gun. She grabbed it and stood up. Julie pointed the gun at Heero.   
  
Julie: Heero…ugh stop!  
  
Heero was holding Duo by his collar. Heero turned around and looked at her evilly  
  
Heero: You wouldn't shoot me  
Julie: You really wanna make that bet?  
Heero: Yeah…  
  
Heero let go of Duo and slowly walked closer to Julie. Julie held her position and pointed the gun at him. Heero took another step closer and stopped.   
  
Julie: Don't get any closer…  
Heero: whatever  
Julie: I said don't get any closer to me!  
  
Julie turned around a ran through the room. Heero was close behind her. Julie tried to put different things in his way, but Heero wouldn't stop. Julie ran up to the roof. Heero was right behind her. Julie looked off the roof and looked at the door. Heero was standing there. He looked at me and shut the door. Heero took a step closer. Julie threw the gun off the roof. Heero smirked and walked closer. Julie tried to back away as far as she could. Heero grabbed on to her wrists and pulled her close to his face…  
  
Heero: I thought you were going to kill me?  
Julie: **sigh** I can't  
Heero: **smiles that smile he smiles** ok…  
  
Heero leaned in and kissed Julie on the lips. Heero liked that and tried to deepen the kiss, but Julie wouldn't let him.  
  
Julie: Wh…what the…  
  
Heero caught Julie off guard and threw her to the ground. Heero then go on top of her.  
  
Julie: Ugh! Why did you do that?  
Heero: hmm…I'm not sure  
Julie: Ugh! Then why did you try to deepen that kiss!  
Heero: **smirked** you really want to know why  
Julie: **gulp**  
Heero: well, I love you…  
Julie: NANI?  
Heero: Hey, what can I say?  
Julie: ** sounds nervous**   
Heero: hmm…  
  
Heero looked into Julie's eyes and then her lips. He wanted those lips. He tried to kiss her again  
  
Julie: AHHHHHH get off me!  
Heero: What is wrong…  
Julie: You, your wrong! I love Duo and I don't love you!  
Heero: I can change that  
Julie: AHH! No you can't!  
Heero: Why not?  
Julie: Ugh! Heero read my lips! I LOVE DUO!  
Heero: …humph…  
  
Duo walked in just when Julie had said that. Duo tilted his head a bit  
  
Duo: What is going on?  
Heero: Nothing…  
Julie: AHH! Yes something is going on and GET OFF ME!  
  
Heero slowly got off of Julie. Julie jumped up and backed away from Heero. Duo walked over to Julie and put his arm around her.   
  
Duo: Hey, Heero what happened here?  
Heero: I told you nothing…  
Julie: Ugh! Yeah something happened, yeah remember Heero? You kissed me and you tried to deepen that kiss!  
Duo: Heero…kissed you  
Julie: Ugh! I did NOT want him too, he moved on me and then he tripped me and then…  
Duo: Slow down… ok, what the hell? Heero you what?  
Heero: I kissed her  
Duo: **Getting angry** and you tried to deepen it?  
Heero: Yes…  
Duo: ** Getting really angry** and why did you do this?  
Heero: Because I love her…  
Duo: **sigh** o man Heero, I know you liked her earlier, when you didn't meet Ryoko yet, but you love her?  
Heero: Yes, Duo I do…  
  
Duo shook his head back and forth and held on to Julie tighter.   
  
Duo: Now, Heero…your going to have to get yourself someone else because…well Julie's mine ya know…  
Heero: No…  
Duo: Nani?  
Heero: you will see… Maxwell…  
Duo and Julie: Nyanii  
  
Duo and Julie looked at Heero like he was insane! Heero just laughed and smirked. Julie looked at Heero…  
  
Julie: You know what…I hate you!  
Heero: Yeah, yeah I know. I hate you too  
Julie: Nani?  
Heero: I do…but anyway that's not what we should be talking about now. We need to get that Gemini suit!  
Julie and Duo: O.O  
Heero: ahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!  
Julie: umm…Heero? I'm going to go now with Duo, and you'll just  
Heero: NO  
Duo: What do you mean no?  
Heero: Come on  
Julie: I don't trust…  
Heero: COME ON  
  
Heero grabbed Duo and Julie by the arms and ran back inside. The Gemini Mobile Suit was still there…but the others were gone…  
  
Julie: Heero…  
Heero: Julie?  
Julie: Where is everyone?  
Heero: There…  
  
Heero pointed to the a jail ceil. Trowa, Kira, Ryoko, Quatre and Steph were in there. Heero looked at Julie then back at the ceil…  
  
Heero: Your turn…  
Julie: Nyanii?!  
  
Heero hit Julie hard in the back of the head. Julie fell to the ground and past out…  
  
Julie slowly opened her eyes…  
  
Julie: Wh…what happened?  
Duo: Hey babe, you got knocked out  
Julie: **moan** Where's He…  
Heero: I'm right here…  
Julie: You bastard…  
  
Heero walked over to Julie and put his hand on her mouth.  
  
Heero: Let me explain. That wasn't me who did all that stuff to you guys. It was…a robot I guess or a person pretending to be me. They must have hacked into my brain when they were doing the testing or something…that's how they found our plan… also I would NOT try to kiss you for any reason other then a mission and no I am not in love with you  
Julie: **nods** that's good!  
Heero: Yes it is…  
Julie: Whoa, I'm glad that over at least…  
Heero: Well this war is isn't  
Duo: Well thank god that's cleared up! Hey I can't believe they can make a robot like that yeah know!  
Heero: Surprising I guess…  
Duo: hmm can't believe you agreed with me…  
Heero: I'm I guess I'm just surprising too  
Julie: Or just a complete idiot!  
Heero: **Raises an eyebrow**  
Julie: **Smiles**  
Duo: **Sigh** Anyway do you really think we will be able to blow that thing up?  
Trowa: Yes, Duo. We will be able to…  
Kira: look!  
  
Kira pointed to a shadow up in the top corner of the room. A shadow that could only be one person…Julie jumped and leaned against the bars. She knew who it was and he was the only person who could help them now  
  
Julie: Zechs!  
  
The shadow jumped down from the corner and walked casually to the jail ceils.  
  
Zechs: Hello Julie…  
Julie: Oh Zechs!  
Zechs: It has been a while, Julie  
Julie: Yeah Zechs, it has…how have you been!  
Zech: Good, just good…why are all of you locked up in this ceil now?  
Julie: I guess you could say we all got captured  
Zechs: **Nods** Well I think you should get out…here take this… and I'll see you later…  
  
Zechs threw Julie a lock pick. Julie caught it with one hand, the other hand was waving goodbye.  
  
Julie: Well Duo, you're the one who's good with the locks…hear yeah go!  
Duo: **Grin** Sure thing babe, I'll have it done in no time!  
  
Within 3 minutes, Duo had the lock picked and they were out of the ceil…  
  
Julie looked at Heero and Ryoko, // Man, those guys are WAY to complicated to figure out… **sigh** I wonder how they figure out each other… \\ Julie then looked Trowa and Kira // Man those two, they're so silent and yet… so in love… \\ Julie then turned to the too WAY too happy pair… // Quatre and Steph… don't believe those two…they're so stupid ,yet so great in the battle field…\\ Julie then turned to Duo… He was smiling at her and put his arms around her…  
  
Duo: Hey babe…  
Julie: Hey…  
Duo: This will be over soon  
Julie: yeah…  
Duo: But Heero thinks that the girls should stay behind…I'm not sure why  
Julie: Man…Heero thinks girls are so weak, I think he's turning into Wee Fee… **Puts her arms around Duo's neck**  
Duo: True… but who can change Heero's mind  
Julie: I don't care about that right now…  
  
Julie leaned forward into Duo and kissed him. Duo was taken aback, but he leaned into the kiss as well. Duo opened his mouth and grazed the end of his tongue on Julie's lips. Julie opened her mouth and let Duo's tongue slide in. Julie tasted her lover passionately as Duo's warm, soft hands laid on her waist and were slowly make there way up her side…  
  
Heero: ** coughs in his hand…**  
  
Duo and Julie turn around. Everyone had watched them make out…  
Duo and Julie let go of each other. Duo ran his fingers through his hair and Julie rubbed her checks, trying to keep herself from blushing  
  
Heero: Very nice you two, but I think we should go and destroy this Gemini Mobile Suit…don't you think? Or do you two just want to stay here and make out…  
Duo: Well Heero, personality…I would want to stay here and just make out with Julie, but then again you would probably take us against our will and separate us…  
Heero: Well, well Duo…you've read my mind  
Duo: **half smiles**  
Heero: Well then shall we go…  
Duo: Yeah…  
  
Heero lead the way to the Gemini Mobile Suit and looked around. No one was near them. Heero looked at the Suit with tiger-eyes.  
  
Heero: Well I guess this is the time…to destroy this thing…  
Julie: Yeah but we don't…o hell no you are NOT killing yourself…  
Heero: It's the only way  
Julie: Damn it you are SO stubborn!  
Heero: **Raises an eyebrow** so are you…  
Julie: Ugh!  
  
Julie looked at Heero; his eyes were on the Gemini… Julie sighed as he looked back at her…  
  
Julie: **Sigh** I almost forgot what you were like…  
Heero: Well guys…we should get suit up  
Ryoko: And the girls…  
Heero: Can go back to Quatre's for now…  
Ryoko: Humph!  
Kira: You need all the help you can get Heero!  
Julie: Yeah, and we can beat you guys any day!  
Heero: It has nothing to do with me or any of the guys… you should go talk to your Professor Jane…it's her orders and I'm not disagreeing with her  
Ryoko, Kira, and Julie: Yeah but!  
Steph: What's going on did I miss something?  
Heero: o god…  
Quatre: Dear, you need to go back to the Safe House ok?  
Steph: **Looking WAY too happy! **  
  
The girls said their goodbyes to their boyfriends…  
  
Julie looked around… She saw Kira and Trowa saying their ' don't worry I'll be back' and ' I can't wait for your return' they always gave each a kiss before they went somewhere so that's exactly what they did. Heero and Ryoko never said much. They would basically say see you later and a sweet kiss. Quatre and Steph… man they won't touch each other, but they still love it each other…you can see it in their eyes…  
For me and Duo…well basically all we do is talk, say stuff like ' Miss you' and ' I'll be waiting' sort of stuff. Then we usually kiss until Heero or Trowa has to pull Duo away and drag him to his destination. // Why don't we keep up that tradition… \\  
  
Duo: Well we'll be going soon; I'll be back soon though…no big deal…  
Julie: I'll miss you though, so come back whenever you guys get the chance ok?  
Duo: Of course, I'll be back before you know it!  
Julie: I'll be waiting…  
Heero: Duo! Hurry up!  
Duo: hold on… I'll count the seconds until I see you again…  
  
Duo leaned in and kissed Julie passionately. Julie returned that kiss with her tongue…  
  
Heero: Ok I am not waiting for you!  
  
Heero had to pry Duo off of Julie…  
  
Duo: Ouch, I'm coming! I'm coming! See you later babe! Love you!  
Julie: Love you too Duo…  
Heero: Hurry up Maxwell   
Duo: Ahh! I said I was coming!  
Back at Quatre's house the girls have been waiting 10 days for the guys to come back…  
  
Julie: Ugh! Where are they?  
Ryoko: Calm down they'll be here  
Julie: When! It's been 10 days, 12 hours, 31 minutes, and… **checks her watch…** 22 seconds!  
Kira: Damn…now that's what I call counting for you lover's return  
Julie: **nods**  
Ryoko" They'll come… o goddamn it where is he…HEERO!!!!!!  
Julie: See I can't wait anymore  
Steph: Do you think they stopped and got some tea?  
Julie and Ryoko: HELL NO  
Kira: O god, but do you think something went wrong with the mission?  
Julie: I hope not…  
Ryoko: They are better then this! Can't they call  
  
RRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Phone)  
  
Ryoko: I got it  
Julie: No you don't!  
Kira: It's mine!  
  
RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	4. Operation Gemini... Part 4!

Steph: Hello?  
Ryoko, Julie, and Kira: Damn it!  
Zechs: Hello is my sister there?  
Steph: Yes Mr. Zechs… JUUUULLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE o you're right next to me!  
Julie: **Falls over** **Gets back up** **Takes the phone** Hello?  
Zechs: Hey sis it's me  
Julie: Hey!  
Ryoko and Kira: **Whispering** Hot man, Hot man, Hot man, HOT MAN!  
Zechs: Who was that?  
Julie: umm… my friends they think your really …mmmphhmmhp!  
  
Kira and Ryoko scrabbled to get on top of Julie and stop her from saying that sentence.  
  
Zechs: Julie?  
Julie: Sorry…GET OFF ME! Umm my friends are… STOP… very…strange… GET OFF I SAY…  
Zechs: Is that Duo over there? I know he always wants to get " on top of " you…  
Julie: **Blushes** o well no…I'm actually waiting for Duo to come home…GET OFF! … but anyway how are you?   
Zechs: hmm… Good and you?  
Julie: I'm fine…UGH!  
Zechs: That's good  
Julie: Why did you…NO, NO PHONE FOR YOU! …call?  
Zechs: No reason, just seeing if you guys made it out of that base all right…  
Background: Kira and Ryoko: Aww that's so sweet!  
Julie: Yeah, we made it out fine!  
Zechs: You friends are weird…  
Background: Julie: Ok he thinks your weird, now SHUT UP!  
Background: Ryoko and Kira: **Pouts**  
Julie: Yeah they are…  
Zechs: Well tell them I said hi…  
Background: Julie: Ok my bro said hi  
Background: Ryoko: O my god! HOT HOT HOT  
Background: Kira: O man, tell him I said hi  
Background: Ryoko: ME TOO!  
Julie: My friends say hi too  
Zechs: Cool  
Julie: Well I better go…get my friends off of me…I'll talk to you later  
Zechs: Ok see you sis!  
Julie: Bye! See you soon!  
  
Julie hung up the phone and looks at her friends…  
  
Julie: ok he's gone, NOW WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!  
  
Ryoko and Kira let go of her and heard the door slam… They heard running footsteps coming from the front of the house. Julie smiled at Kira and Ryoko, and started to walk toward the door.   
  
She didn't get too far though…Duo came around the corner and grabbed Julie's waist. He pressed her against the wall and into a passionate kiss. Duo pushed his lips into Julie's and kissed like he never kissed before. Julie returned his kiss with all the might she could give to him. Duo pressed his tongue against the rim of her soft lips and opened them slowly. Julie aloud Duo's tongue to press into her mouth. Julie grazed the tip of her tongue against his. Julie entangled one of her legs against and into one of Duo's legs and kissed more passionately. Duo pressed against her and he tightened the kiss even more. Duo's mouth felt soft and moist against Julie's lips. Julie pushed her tongue farther into Duo's mouth. Duo gladly accepted her tongue and pushed his lips farther into hers. Duo moaned softly as he tasted her sweet lips and moist tongue. He advanced as he slowly pushed his hand up her shirt. Duo wanted more and needed more. His hands tightened around Julie's waist and upper area and he gave his all. Julie taste Duo's nice mouth and pulled him even closer. Julie moaned and tightened her arms around Duo's neck and gave it her all. Duo tasted her sweet mouth and he wanted more… but the both needed air. Duo and Julie let go of their kiss and looked around. Everyone was applauding their performance. Duo turned around and took a bow. Julie blushed about 5 different shades of red. Duo put his arm around Julie's waist and gave her a sweet kiss on the check.   
  
Ryoko: You go girl!  
Kira: Man, that was great!  
Trowa: …very interesting, Duo I think I might have to ask you for some tips…  
Heero: Well Duo…I think I will ask you for some tips as well… wow what a kiss…  
Julie: I must say that was the best Duo has ever given me… thank you Duo…  
Duo: O thank you babe, I wanted it be special! You sure got into it too!  
Julie: **smiled**  
Heero: God you two can REALLY kiss can't you!   
Quatre and Steph: MY EYES!  
  
Everyone laughed the night away!  
  
Everyone was crowded around in a circle on the floor, talking away.   
  
Julie: So what did you guys do exactly?  
Heero: Well we basically just destroyed the Gemini suit…  
Duo: And blasted the other suits to hell!  
Trowa: Very enthusiastic, Duo  
Duo: **Smiles** It was easy!  
Ryoko: Well if it was so easy then why did you guys take so long…  
Heero: WE just stopped for a beer or two…  
Trowa: Of course Duo got drunk and then got us all drunk and we couldn't get home…  
Julie: I can see Duo drunk, but Heero? TROWA?  
Heero and Trowa: **looking down**  
Ryoko and Kira: OH MY GOD!  
Ryoko: Wow Duo…nice!  
Kira: Never thought you could get them to get drunk!  
Duo: **smirked**  
Quatre and Steph: Well at least everyone can live in PEACE now! ** Looking WAY too happy! **  
  
You could say life went basically back to normal after destroying the Gemini Mobile Suit. Everything was going pretty well… except for one thing…  
  
Julie was taking her and Duo's laundry back up stairs. Julie made it half way down through the hall when she stopped. She put the basket down and looked around. She noticed Heero's door was open, but Ryoko's was closed. Julie looked inside Heero's room; no one was inside. // Well, well Heero. I guess you do have a way with her… \\ Julie smiled as she turned around…  
  
Duo: Hey…  
Julie: Duo!  
  
Duo moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in closer to her face. Julie stepped back a bit…  
  
Julie: Shouldn't we…go……to……our……room…  
  
Julie was pushed into the room and onto a bed. Duo started to kiss her passionately. Julie returned the kiss and rolled Duo onto his back.  
  
Julie: You're not going to hog ALL the fun…  
  
Julie kissed Duo passionately and strongly pushed into Duo. Duo pushed his lips into hers and tightened his grip on her. Julie moaned as Duo slipped his tongue into her mouth…  
  
Heero: **Coughed LOUDLY in hand**  
  
Julie turned around, looked at Heero, and rolled half way off of Duo…  
  
Julie: …Heero?  
Duo: Umm…Hey Heero…  
Heero: **Sigh** Duo, Julie, I've seen you make out… I've seen you hook up… I've even seen you round second base… BUT IN MY ROOM!  
Julie: **Gulp** S…Sorry Heero  
Duo: Yeah we won't do it again  
Heero: Just get out…  
Duo: Ok…  
Heero: GET OUT  
Duo and Julie: ok, right!  
  
Duo and Julie jumped up and ran out of the room…  
  
Heero: Ugh…I can't believe those two… they can't stay away from each other for more then 5 seconds! Those guys are just two frisky hook up bunnies!  
  
Duo and Julie ran down stairs hand in hand laughing. They had to sit down on the couch to keep themselves from falling over. Julie leaned against Duo and Duo put his arm around her…  
  
Duo: **sigh** So…you wanna try that again?  
Julie: Sure  
  
Duo leaned closer to Julie and kissed her again. Julie wrapped her arms around Duo's neck. Duo gently pushed Julie down so her back was on the couch. Duo smirked at her and kissed her more passionately. Julie tasted his soft, sweet lips…  
  
Trowa was hungry. He needed something to eat. He walked downstairs and looked into the main room… He turned right back around. Quatre walked up behind him and smiled…  
  
Quatre: Hello Trowa!  
Trowa: Hey… if you're going into the main room I suggest you turn back… Duo and Julie are in there.  
Quatre: Oh?  
Trowa: **nods**  
  
Quatre peeked into the main room. Duo and Julie were on the couch, making out of course. Quatre took out a pen and pad of paper.   
  
Quatre: Tips… ok kiss girl on…lips! Use… Tongue? Yes, ok…get on…couch…  
Trowa: **Taps Quatre on the shoulder** what are you doing?  
Quatre: **Sweatdrop** Nothing…  
Trowa: Getting tips I see… what do you have…  
  
Julie and Duo feel asleep on the couch, arm in arm, hand in hand. Julie was leaning against Duo and Duo's head was against hers. Heero walked in the room. It was about 1:00 in the morning. Heero walked over to the sleeping couple and sat down in a chair. Heero looked at Julie and sighed, // Walk up, Julie…wake up…\\ Julie's eyes fluttered open and looked at him…  
  
Julie: What are you doing…  
Heero: I have some news for you…  
Julie: What kind of news?  
Heero: Well for one I know who that other "Heero" was…  
Julie: Who?  
Heero: I'll tell you that later, but you have more important things to worry about now…   
  
Julie got out from under Duo and sat up…  
  
Julie: What do you mean, Heero?  
Heero: Follow me…  
  
Heero got up and walked near the door to the basement and stopped. Julie looked at him uneasily…  
  
Heero: Well…are you coming…  
Julie: What are you doing try to prove…  
Heero: **Walks over to Julie and grabs her arm** Don't make it difficult for yourself!  
  
Heero pulled Julie to the door…  
  
Heero: Now come on, let's go…I'll show you what you should be worried about.  
Julie: Wh…what?  
  
Heero walked downstairs. Julie looked at him and followed…  
  
Julie: Heero? What are you trying to…Nan?  
Heero: Well?  
Julie: **Looks at Heero, confused** Wh…where's Dark Angel?  
Heero: It's gone…  
Julie: What?  
Heero: And to make things worse…Kira and Ryoko aren't here either…  
Julie: Nyanii!  
Heero: Yes, Trowa doesn't seem to realize that yet…  
Julie: This is insane!  
Heero: Well what can you say, we're Gundam Pilots…  
Julie: Yeah, but why…  
Heero: Why would they take Dark Angel? I guess "they" thought it was Kira's or Ryoko's Gundam…  
Julie: Of course they'd think that, it's a better Gundam…  
Heero: **Nods** but we need to find them and your Gundam…  
Julie: Where the hell are we going to look…  
  
Julie picked up a book and flipped through the pages. Heero looked up, walked over and stopped the flipping pages. He was pointing to an OZ base in Japan…  
  
Heero: There…  
Julie: There? How do you know…  
Heero: I can't answer that right now, but I know that we need to go there. They want me and I know they would take them to that base…  
Julie: Then why are you telling me this?  
Heero: One it's your Gundam… and two you're the only other one I can trust right now…  
Julie: Well I know you don't trust Quatre or Steph…but what about Duo or Trowa?  
Heero: Well Duo and Trowa are…guys…  
Julie: Nan?  
Heero: I'm saying that and guy and guy partnership to save a bunch of girls is crazy. Plus you are quick and slim…  
Julie: Why thank you Heero…  
Heero: Also I think the girls would be happy to see you…  
Julie: Then again, Kira would think of it, as my prince did not come to save me…  
Heero: And we'll say… her prince had to make sure the house was under control…  
Julie: True… Duo and I would be making out the whole time… **Smiles**  
Heero: …hn… so will you join me…  
Julie: Maybe…  
  
Heero turned around and pushed Julie against the wall  
  
Heero: I don't want to this more difficult then it already is Julie, now I do not have the patience for you to make up your mind in 10 minutes, I want an answer now… Will you join me?  
Julie: Well when you put it that way, sure I'll go Heero!  
Heero: …hn… thank you…  
Julie: **smiles** Hey no problem! I'm always up for a good challenge!  
Heero: I know, your Duo's girlfriend…  
Julie: Hey!  
Heero: **Smirks**  
Julie: Duo is one hell of a guy… Wa tashi no koi… **My love**   
Heero: Yes and now it's time to find my koi…so shall we go  
Julie: Of course!  
Heero: **Moves over off of Julie** After you…  
Julie: **Smiles** thank you  



	5. Operation Gemini... Part 5!

Julie: So how are we going to get there?  
Heero: Simple… shuttle  
Julie: What are we going to tell the others?  
Heero: Duo I'll leave to you… the others I'll tell them, I'm going on vacation…  
Julie: O I know very good ways of getting Duo to shut up for a while…  
Heero: Oh? How?  
Julie: **Licks her lips** A kiss can do so much these days…  
Heero: For you and Duo maybe  
Julie: Oh?  
Heero: I can take just a kiss…  
Julie: Well you haven't kissed ME so you wouldn't know!  
Heero: Yeah…true… but   
Julie: **Smiles**  
Heero: I should try sometime… but I love Ryoko and I'm sticking with that  
Julie: Yeah, and plus I love my Duo and I wouldn't let you kiss me. I'd most likely slap you…  
Heero: Of course you would, but it wouldn't hurt to try… remember, you don't hate me…  
Julie: ** turns and looks at him** I told you NEVER to repeat that…  
Heero: What are you going to do? You don't hate me remember?  
Julie: Heero, I swear…  
Heero: Well I know you stick to one man…  
Julie: Yeah, I love my ai ** Passionate lover**, Duo…  
Heero: I know…  
Julie: So I guess its time to head out… did you tell the others…  
Heero: Yes, did you tell Duo?  
Julie: Sealed with a kiss!  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Al right, lets go  
  
Julie leaned up against a rock and looked up. Her hair was in a bun with some bobby pins hidden inside her hair. Two small pieces of hair got in front of her face… Guards were everywhere. She looked at Heero, who was next to her. He was looking at the doors. He looked back at her and sighed…  
  
Heero: Well the guards asleep over there…  
Julie: But that ones awake…  
Heero: Well…  
Julie: Should we gun it?  
Heero: Why not…  
  
Julie and Heero stood halfway up and looked at the guard…  
  
Heero: …Now…  
  
Heero ran for the door with Julie right behind him. They ran through the door and leaned against the wall. Heero looked around. He saw an alarm and was going to destroy it…  
  
Julie: Heero… wait I have an idea…  
Heero: …hn?  
Julie: Here, take this bomb…time it for 2 minutes and set of the alarm…  
Heero: What are you thinking…  
Julie: It will get the attention off of Ryoko an Kira…an easier access don't you think…  
Heero: …hmm… good thinking…  
Julie: **smiles**  
Heero: All right, I set it and I just press this…  
  
The alarm went off…  
  
Heero: Lets go…  
  
Julie: Here's where the jail cells…should be…  
Heero: All right…  
  
Julie and Heero walked into a big room, water filled up to their ankles. The doors shut all of the sudden… and the walls started to close…there was a camera…  
  
Julie: What the…  
  
Julie turned away from Heero so her back was to him and looked at the door. Heero came up behind her and put one arm around her waist. He undid her hair…  
  
Julie: Nan…  
Heero: **whispering** Listen to me Julie; there is a camera in the corner of the room. I'm going to turn it away from that door…**points** Now they can't know what we're doing… so kiss me…  
  
Julie turned her head and looked at him…  
  
Julie: **Whispering** what? Have you gone insane?  
  
Julie looked at his Heero's mouth. He had one of her hairpins in his mouth. Julie looked at him strangely…but sighed and leaned closer. Exactly when Julie got to Heero's lips she felt a sharp object. She grabbed it with her teeth and pulled away. Heero would later protest that he didn't touch her lips… but then again that's Heero. Heero walked over to the camera and touched it lightly so it just missed filming the door. Julie quickly got to work on the door and opened it with ease. Heero and Julie slipped out just before the walls got to close. Julie sighed and looked around…  
  
Julie: Here are the cells…  
Heero: Lets find them…  
  
Julie and Heero looked in the ceils and sighed…nothing… They did see a shadow in the back of the room… Heero's eyes slimmed… he took out his gun…  
  
Heero: Who's there?  
Julie: **smiled** Who else is tall and has a una bang… Trowa!  
  
The shadow walked over to them and sighed…  
  
Trowa: Yeah, it's me…  
Julie: Again! You betray us with this OZ uniform… I'm ashamed!  
Trowa: What can I say…  
Heero: How did you…  
Trowa: I'm not stupid Heero, a vacation with Julie? Yeah what ever, and plus… Duo told us…  
Julie: Damn it! Maybe I should have gone to third again!  
Heero: I thought you said you could shut him up…  
Trowa: Oh it took a lot to get it out of him, but he can't take pain very well…  
Julie: You tortured him!?  
Trowa: No, not really…we tickled him to death basically…  
Julie: You know his tickle spot? Damn it!  
Trowa: Yup…  
Heero: Ugh… I told you, you couldn't trust Duo…  
Julie: Hey, they tickled him for god sack… that's just mean!  
Heero: …hn…  
  
Heero looked at the door and heard voices… He ran to the door and locked it…  
  
Heero: That should hold them for a while…  
Julie: Well what do you expect?  
Heero: I need a favor from you Julie…  
Julie: Hell no! I'm not falling for that!  
Heero: Hit me…  
Julie: ** Sticks out her tongue** NO!  
Heero: Do it now… ** Hayaku shiro…**  
Julie: No!  
Heero: **Glares at Julie**  
Julie: **pouts** I don't wanna get hurt…  
Heero: Come on…  
Julie: **Sigh** Fine…  
  
Julie walked over to Heero and punched him in the face as hard as she could… I guess it was too hard. Heero fell over with a bump…  
  
Julie: **Looks at her hand** Cool! Hey Trowa I punched out…owww…wh… why the…   
  
When Julie turned around, Trowa punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. Julie looked as him in pain and started to fall to the ground. Trowa caught her and put her over his shoulder. The guards came in and asked what happened. Trowa didn't say anything and gave Julie to one of the guards. Two other guards picked up Heero and they all walked out of the room…  
  
Julie slowly opened her eyes. She touched her head. There was dry blood. Her stomach hurt slightly. Her body felt so weak. She looked up to see Heero standing above her. Heero looked at her with his stare that he gives everyone…  
  
Heero: Are you ok?  
Julie: Yeah…**In pain** I'll be fine…oww…  
Heero: Can you walk?  
Julie: I…I don't know…  
Heero: Try…  
Julie: I can't…  
  
Heero grabbed her arm lightly and put his other hand on her back. He pulled Julie up slowly. He pulled her arm around his neck…  
  
Heero: Walk…  
Julie: You're too demanding…   
Heero: Try…  
Julie: Oww…I am…  
Heero: The guards threw you in here pretty hard. That's why your head hurts…  
Julie: And the rest of my body…  
Heero: I don't know…  
Julie: Where's Trowa…  
Heero: He came by 5 minutes ago… he gave me this…  
  
Heero pulled out of his pocket a key to the cell. He put it back in his pocket…  
  
Heero: And you'll be surprised to here that Duo is here too…  
Julie: Duo? But why…  
Heero: He's walking around… Trowa told me…  
Julie: wow, he is really…  
  
Julie and Heero heard footsteps from the door. The footsteps came nearer and nearer…  
  
Julie: Duo!  
Duo: Hey babe! Hey Heero!  
Heero: Well, well how'd you get in here?  
Duo: I walked; these guards have got to be the most stupid people in the world… I even said hi to him…must of thought I was a doctor for Julie or something…  
Julie: You a doctor?  
Duo: **Shrugs**  
Heero: Here…**Throws Duo the key** Get us out of here…  
Duo: Sure thing… **unlocks the door** Here I'll take her  
Heero: Ok  
  
Heero passed Julie to Duo and walked to the door. Julie stood up and walked over to Duo though…  
  
Heero: I thought you were…  
Julie: I feel better!  
Heero: O.o  
Julie: **smiles! **  
Duo: Come on Heero, she testing you…she does it to me all the time…  
Heero: …hn… ** His I'm annoyed now …hn…**  
Julie: Well should we go find Ryoko and Kira now…  
Heero: …hn… ** ok lets go …hn…**  
  
Heero walked into a big room… Julie and Duo followed. They saw a shadow at the end of the hall. Heero looked at Julie and called out Trowa's name… no answer. Julie looked at the shadow more closely… it wasn't Trowa, but it looked more like… Heero?  
  
Heero: What the hell are you saying Julie?  
Julie: Heero, it looks like you…  
Heero: But…  
Duo: Look… here it comes…  
  
The shadow moved closer to the three Gundam Pilots. The shadow looked at them and smirked.  
  
Shadow: Hello, Julie, Duo, and … HEERO  
Heero: What the hell… you look like…me  
Julie: See I told you!  
Duo: Damn you two are identical!  
Shadow: Well there can only be ONE Heero Yuy!  
  
The Shadow leaned forward and jumped onto Heero. Heero and the shadow rolled on the ground and starting punching each other and kicking each other like crazy. Julie and Duo stared at each other… they didn't know who was who…  
  
Heero?: You'll be dead soon…  
?Heero: Not before I kill you first!  
Heero?: In your dreams!  
?Heero: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The two Heero's kicked and punched like there was no tomorrow. Heero kneed Heero in the stomach, but Heero punched Heero in the face. Heero pushed Heero off of him and threw him into the wall. Heero laid on the floor for a while and then passed out. The other Heero got up and walked toward Julie and Duo. Duo and Julie stepped back a bit and looked at him…  
  
Julie: Is it you, Heero?   
Heero: …hn…  
Duo: Hmm… well if you ARE Heero then what do you say to me everyday…  
Heero: Omae o Korosu, Duo!  
Duo: Not bad…  
Julie: Well Heero what's my name…  
Heero: …  
Julie: WHAT'S my name…  
Heero: Julie Maxwell…  
Julie: Your not…  
Heero: Julie, Peacecraft…  
Julie: All right then… let's go!  
Heero: Wait, I need to take care of… something  
  



	6. Operation Gemini... Part 6!

Julie: Who knows what he's going to do…  
Duo: Yeah…  
Heero: I'm back and look who I found…  
  
Ryoko, Kira, and Trowa walked up next to Heero. Julie and Duo smiled and ran over to them. They hugged, they forgave… on Julie's behalf… and they decided to go home… Ryoko and Heero kissed for a while and were happy to be with each other. Trowa and Kira leaned against each other and kissed for a while  
  
But it wasn't over…  
  
// Times have changed… our lives were in danger… or at least the lives of our dear friends… I curse silently and clench my fists until my fingernails bite into my palms. I feel my body sway with exhaustion as I realize that I haven't slept in two days. After receiving what I had thought to be the most promising lead ever, all I found here was another dead end. Countless days for the past three years have ended like this, with me standing here in this Japanese base trying to find them, but no success. Not once have I ever been close. It seems to be months, even years behind my elusive prey. [But then,] I sigh inwardly, forcing myself to begin a thorough search, [He wasn't called the God of Death for nothing.] … \\   
Julie stared at his shadowy form as he calmly leaned against the door. She could feel the intensity of Duo's gaze even when she couldn't see it. Long moments passed in silence. Julie couldn't even seem to catch her breath. She began to slowly move toward Duo in a calm way. It was as if something had taken over control of her body. It was only when Julie stood right in front of Duo was when she stopped. She could feel Do's breath dancing across her lips and the sensation was driving her crazy. So quickly as she could, Julie had both of her hands cupping the back of Duo's head and was crushing her mouth to his. The kiss was so hard she could feel her teeth shredding the inner flesh of her lips, but of course she didn't care. Duo must have been taken aback, because he didn't move; it was like he had turned to stone. Julie knew that eventually he would try to pull something, but she had to make the most of this opportunity. Julie tilted her head and opened her mouth, darting her tongue out to press against the closed seam of his lips. Sighing inwardly, Julie began to pull away, only to have Duo's mouth follow. Julie was slightly surprised when his arms wrapped her in an unbreakable embrace. Duo tongue surged aggressively into her mouth, and she hummed at the sensation of it lapping at her own. Julie leaned all her weight against Duo and heard a muffled thump as his head hit the door, but he continued to return her kiss. Julie felt his hands slide down from her waist near her ass, dragging their bodies very close together. Julie wanted Duo out of those clothes!   
  
Heero looked up from his reading and sighed…  
  
Heero: What are you two doing?  
Julie: Nothing… Heero  
Heero: **Sigh** you guys are inseparable…  
Duo: Uh…huh…   
Heero: Ugh! You two…  
Julie and Duo: **Smile** **Kiss**  
Trowa: Hey Heero…  
  
Heero looked at his paper in silence. Trowa and Kira looked at him oddly and looked at each other  
  
Kira: Heero?  
Heero: Ugh! Stop saying hi…my name…  
Trowa: O.o  
Heero: INJUS…Omae o Korosu…  
  
Duo and Julie stopped making out and looked at Heero strangely…   
  
Julie: Umm…  



	7. Operation Gemini... Part 7!

Duo: Heero, I…  
  
Quatre suddenly ran into the room. He looked a round a bit until he found Julie…  
  
Quatre: Julie, I think you better get to the hospital… NOW…  
Julie: Wh…why…  
Duo: What's wrong?  
Quatre: No time, we just got to get you over there…  
  
The eight… Gundam Pilots sat in the waiting room. Kira and Ryoko looked extremely sad… and Julie was crying… Duo put his arm around his girlfriend and leaned his head onto hers. Julie just leaned against Duo… The doctor walked in and looked around, then looked at his pad of paper.  
  
Doctor: Where is… uh? Julie Maxwell?  
Julie: **lifts her head up** that would be me…  
Doctor: Hello, I am Dr. Smith and this is my helper Dr. Po  
Sally: Hey Julie  
Julie: **Sniff**…Hey  
Smith: The patient is doing… pretty bad… and he is in a coma… but… you may see him if you like…  
Julie: **Gets up** Yes I will…  
Smith: Only relatives may visit the patent at this time. Is this man a relative of yours?  
Julie: Yes Doctor… he's my brother…  
  
Julie opened the door slowly and walked into the cold, dark room. She closed the door with ease and looked around. The room was very dark and gloomy. Only light from a small window was shining light into the tiny room. Julie walked closer to the form in the bed. The form was lying peacefully on the bed with his eyes closed. Julie stood next to the bed and looked at him. Julie leaned in real close and looked at his face. Zechs eyes opened slowly…  
  
Julie: I knew you weren't sleeping, I know you too well…  
Zechs: Yes you do…  
Julie: The doctors said you were in a coma, you scared me half to death!  
Zechs: Don't be mad, those stupid doctors always think you're in a coma if you're sleeping…  
Julie: I know, I've been in here before…  
Zechs: Yeah I know…  
Julie: So how many types of Tequila did you have?  
Zechs: Well…1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, FLOOR…  
Julie: **smiles** but seriously how did you end up in here?  
Zechs: Well, I was actually just in one of the battles near an OZ base and I was the only soldier left. I crashed and they assumed me to be dead. Luckily I was alive…  
Julie: Well, I guess we have more fighting to do as Gundam Pilots…  
Zechs: Yeah, the war is still not over…  
Julie: Nothing is ever over…  
Zechs: Yeah… so how are your friends?  
Julie: They think you're dead and they're crying their eyes out… or at least I was…  
Zechs: I'm fine… don't worry… I'm stronger then that…  
Julie: Yeah, you are!  
Zechs: O also… did you forget something when you left the base?  
Julie: I don't think so…  
Zechs: You Gundam  
Julie: Oh my god! I totally forgot!  
Zechs: Don't worry; Noin has it at our house…  
Julie: That's good…  
Zechs: Yeah, well I better get some real rest… you tell those stupid doctors that I'm not in a damn coma ok?  
Julie: Sure thing! **Hugs her brother**  
Zechs: You take care…  
Julie: I will and YOU get better  
Zechs: I will, o and can you call my wife, tell her I'll be a little late for dinner… but don't tell her I'm in the hospital…  
Julie: Ok I will…  
Zechs: I'll see you later  
Julie: Bye…  
  
Julie walked to the door and looked at her brother… then she slowly opened and closed the door.  
Meanwhile at the waiting room…  
  
Duo: DAMN IT I NEED SOME FOOD!  
Heero: Calm down, Maxwell…  
Duo: You never call me Maxwell… only Wufei does that?  
Heero: What ever  
Duo: I'm still hungry!  
Ryoko: Oh shut up Duo  
Duo: **Pout**  
Kira: What is taking Julie so long… I hope Zechs is ok…  
Ryoko: I know… he better be all right, he's got to be the hottest guy out there…  
Kira: Oh I know!  
Heero and Trowa: **Raises an eyebrow**  
Ryoko: **Half Smiles** I mean other then my love Heero  
Kira: **Half Smiles** And I love my Trowa  
Heero and Trowa: **Nods**  
Quatre: Did I miss something? **Looking WAY to happy!**  
Steph: I don't know honey **Also looking WAY to happy!**  
Duo: Oh god… I can't take much more of this!   
Ryoko: Still hungry…  
Duo: **Nods**  
Kira: Hey look here, I have a king size pack of Skittles  
Duo: Skittles? SKIKKLES?  
Kira: Uh huh…  
Duo: PLEASE can I have some?  
Kira: hmm… I don't know…  
  
Duo starts to get teary eyed, his lip starts to quiver and he finishes it off with puppy eyes  
**// Authors Note: All together now… AHAWWWWWW \\**  
  
Kira: **Smiles** ok, ok Duo here you go.  
  
Kira threw Duo the bag of Skittles. Duo grabbed them and threw some down his mouth.  
  
Heero: Don't choke…  
  
The doctors were leaning against the wall near the Gundam Pilots…  
  
Smith: Well if he does choke we are here to help him, it is a hospital…   
Heero: True…  
  
Julie came around the corner and looked at everyone…  
  
Julie: Doctor… you patient seems to be awake…  
Smith: He woke form the coma?  
Julie: He was never in a coma… he was sleeping  
Smith: hmm… I'll go check on him…  
Julie: No, he needs to rest…  
Smith: …hmm… ok  
  
The doctor walked into his office and shut the door. Julie sighed and walked over to Duo and sat down. Duo put his arm around his girl.  
  
Duo: Is everything ok?  
Julie: Yeah, my brother's fine!  
Ryoko and Kira: YEAH!  
Heero: …hn…  
Trowa: That's good  
Quatre and Steph: PEACE  
Julie: **Looks at Quatre and Steph** **Sigh** Well everything's fine… o wait I need to call someone.  
  
Julie walked over to the phone. She punched in some numbers and put the phone to her ear.  
RIIINNNNGGGG  
  
Noin: Hello?  
Julie: Hey Noin, it's Julie  
Noin: O hey, Julie, What's up  
Julie: Nothing, ugg Zechs wanted to tell you that he might be late for dinner and that you should… eat without him…  
Noin: He's in the hospital right?  
Julie: What? How'd you…  
Noin: I know Zech very well… he always gives that excuse when he's in the hospital  
Julie: Oh… well at least I'm not lying  
Noin: It's no problem… I'll talk to you later Julie  
Julie: Ok buh bai  
  
Julie hung up the phone and turned around. She saw Heero walking around in a circle, with a cat right behind him. Everyone was laughing.  
  
Julie: Did I miss something?   
Heero: This damn cat won't leave me the fuck alone!  
Duo: **Laughing really hard** this is crazy  
Heero: I don't think this is very funny Maxwell!  
  
Heero started to walk to the car. The cat followed  
  
Quatre: AWWWWW how cute!  
Steph: AWW look at the kitty!  
Julie: This is funny!  
  
Heero Walked to the car and waited for everyone…  
  
Back at home…  
  
Heero was waiting by the front door… where are they… he looked down at his hand. He had a gun clutched in his hand. He needed to destroy that man that was playing his role… he needed to do it now…  
  
The Gundam Pilots pulled into the drive, coming home form the hospital. Heero jumped out of the car and ran for the door. The cat was right behind him. The rest of the Gundam Pilots fell out of the car, they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Heero got to the door to see… Heero? He was holding a gun?  
  
The rest of the Gundam Pilots got to the door and froze… Who was who  
  
Julie: Well, the Cat's following that one  
Duo: Yeah, but that one has a gun…  
Julie: But we've been with Heero all day and we know that cat was following him…  
Trowa: But Heero has been saying Injustice and Maxwell all day…  
Kira: But Wufei's with Mulan…  
  
Heero with a gun: I am the real Heero…  
Julie: Prove it!  
Heero: Yeah prove it boy!  
Heero-wag(With a gun): This will prove it…  
  
Heero wag shifted his gunpoint and pointed it to Julie. Julie stepped back a bit and looked at him wide eyed. Heero-wag then walked over to her and punched her hard in the stomach…  
  
Julie: Why…why the…  
Heero-wag: it's for your own good, that's one for one…  
Julie: Ugh! It is you!  
  
Julie fell to her knees in pain. Duo sighed sadly and walked over to her. Duo helped her up and Julie wrapped her arm around his neck and shoulder.  
  
Heero: Ha! You think that will make them believe…  
  
Heero walked over ot Ryoko and kissed her passionately. Ryoko was surprised a bit, but she then got into it. Heero-wag got very angry and went over to the two and punched Heero hard in the side. Heero let go of Ryoko and looked at Heero-wag. They stared at each other for a long time. Heero-wag raised his gun and was about to shoot, when Ryoko grabbed his arm. Heero-wag fired only to hit Heero's arm. Heero fell to the ground. Ryoko was about to go help him, when Heero-wag stopped her.   
  
Ryoko: Ugh! Let go of me!  
Heero-wag: I do think you want to go over to him…  
  
Heero-wag: Walked over to Heero and grabbed his collar. He then grabbed at his face and pulled the ask right off…  
  
Trowa: Wufei?  
Kira: But?  
Julie: O god…  
Ryoko: I KISSED WUFEI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Heero: I told you…  
Julie: Oh my god… so that guy that kissed me before… THAT WAS WUFEI?  
Heero: Yeah…  
Julie: Heero, when we went on that mission to save Kira and Ryoko, was that you?  
Heero: Yeah, that was me…  
Julie: **sigh** ok… wait why is that ok?  
Heero: When we went to go save Julie and Kira, I got punched out… and you guys thought it was me… so Wufei played along…  
Ryoko: **shudders** I kissed Wufei…  
Julie: Ewww  
Ryoko: You kissed him too!  
Julie: Well I didn't deepen the kiss now did I!  
Ryoko: Grr…  
Heero: Well Wufei, I think this little game is over…   
  
Heero kicked Wufei in the stomach and he passed out.  
  
Duo: Well that's taken care of… oh man… **Laughs**  
  
Heero looked down… The cat was at his legs. Heero half smiled and tried to walk away from the cat. No success, the cat followed him…  
  
Julie: Kitty-chan! That can be your new name Heero!  
Heero: Grr… Omae o Korosu Julie!  
Julie: Ok… Kitty-chan  
Heero: I'm warning you Julie, you will be really hurt if you say that one more time…  
Julie: … ok… KITTY-CHAN!  
Heero: That's it!  
  
Heero ran after Julie, followed by the cat…   
  
// We decided to name the cat, Gundam… after all of us… Life went on pretty regular after that. I still calls Heero, Kitty-chan. Heero gets mad and chases me around the big Quatre mansion. Duo is always there though, being my protector when I need it. I hides behind Duo all the time, to get away from Heero. Trowa and Kira just watch and laugh. Never saw Trowa laugh so much in my life it seems. He talks more now. Don't know why, and don't know how, but he does. Quatre and Steph, they make their tea and ask if we want any. For the first time in my life, I tried their tea… it's not bad actually, if you add some sugar it taste pretty good. Wufei still has a bloody nose and a broken arm. He'll think twice when he wants to mess with Heero again. Mulan helps him around the house, of course Wufei doesn't REALLY mind, he likes getting a reward afterwards…  
I'm sitting outside now, just waiting for the sun to set. I'm trying to paint it. It reminds me of so much these days. Waiting for the night… of true love… friendships… and parties that last until 5 in the morning! That's how we want to live, but I don't think it will ever happen. Our lives are way to crazy, we're Gumdam Pilot… We are so strange, but hell we are invincible!  
I'm looking inside through one of the many huge windows. I see Heero, he's just looking down at his laptop. He loves that thing. Wait, Heero looking at me? I smile my smile I give to only close friends. He gets up and walks to the door, opens it, and steps outside… Never thought he would actually want to come outside for anything… especial for me… \\  
  
Heero sat down next to Julie on the bench. He sighed and looked at her. Julie gave him a strange look. The cat was following him everywhere… still  
  
Heero: So…  
Julie: Nan?  
Heero: **Sigh** It's pretty nice, that sunset  
Julie: Yeah, I'm trying to paint it, but I can't get the colors right…  
Heero: Maybe it's not the colors you're looking for, maybe it's the heart  
Julie: **Looks at Heero* What are you saying?  
Heero: Look try this  
  
Heero looked at the sunset and gently took Julie's hand. Julie was surprised as to how gentle Heero's hands were. He then blended some colors together. He then took their hands and brushed some color onto the paper.  
  
Julie: Wow, that looks like the exact color in the sunset… how… did you…  
Heero: It's not hard, but all you have to do is put some heart into your drawings and paintings.  
  
Heero picked up Julie's sketchbook and flipped through it. He stopped at one of the pictures that she drew of Duo.  
  
Heero: Like how you draw Duo… you put heart into this drawing  
Julie: Well, that's simple for me…  
Heero: Why…  
Julie: I don't know, I just feel relaxed around him  
Heero: And because you love him.  
Julie: Yes, of course I do…  
Heero: Well that's your heart talking. You love drawing him, because he's in your heart. The sunset just hasn't reached that love yet…  
Julie: How can you love a sunset like a person?  
Heero: Just think of what it reminds you of… I know what it reminds me of, that's how I can paint it…  
Julie: What does it remind you of?  
Heero: Well for one, it reminds me of you…  
Julie: What? Me?  
Heero: Yeah, it has so many different colors, in a way feelings. You have so many different feelings in you, it's pretty hard to count…  
Julie: Really?  
Heero: Yeah, and when the sun goes down, that's sort of you sleeping…  
Julie: Never thought of it that way…  
Heero: That's how you draw Duo…  
Julie: Yeah, you're right…  
  
Julie took some more colors and added them to the painting…  
  
Heero: There you go…  
Julie: Not hard I guess…  
Heero: Yeah, drawing isn't hard at all, it just depends on the person…  
Julie: Yeah, but I'll stick to drawing, paints just way to hard!  
Heero: Go ahead…  
Julie: Hmm… I need to draw someone else now… I have about 5 books full of Duo drawings  
Heero: Well how about one of us?  
Julie: hmm… lets see I've drawn Ryoko, Kira, Steph and Mulan… that was easy, Trowa I could draw… he can sit still for a while, of course I had to give him something for it… **Smiles nervously** and same with Quatre… I really had to try very hard to get Wufei to sit still… **Smirks** Sleeping gas is so helpful these days… I guess the only person I haven't drawn… is you…  
Heero: Hmm… thought so…  
Julie: I've never sat down and watched you before…  
Heero: Oh?  
Julie: Yeah, you're so unapproachable, what can I say  
Heero: Hmm… Well why not do it right now?  
Julie: Nan?  
Heero: Draw me right now…  
Julie: Oh… ok…  
  
Julie grabbed one of her sketchbooks that was labeled 'Friends' and flipped through the pages. She flipped to a blank piece of paper and named the title, 'Heero'. Heero looked at her and then her paper. Julie started with Heero's head and worked her way down. She would look up every now and then to get a good picture of him.  
// ~*Lily Mucca-Chan*~ \\ Heero thought to himself as he watched Julie's eyes move up and down from the paper. Julie looked at him and smiled.  
  
Julie: Done  
Heero: Wow, you're fast  
Julie: Does it look good?  
Heero: Exactly like me…  
Julie: **smiles**  
Heero: Come on, it's time to go inside…   
Julie: I'll come in a little later ok…  
  
Heero got up and walked inside where he met some of the others…  
  
Julie looked at the now settled sky and smiled. Everything seemed so perfect… for romance… Julie smirked at that idea. Julie looked to her side to see Trowa sitting next to her…  
  
Julie: Geez Trowa, you scared me!  
Trowa: …  
Julie: Trowa?  
Trowa: Nan?  
Julie: What do you think of this?  
Trowa: It's Heero…  
Julie: Yeah, what do you think of it?  
Trowa: It's pretty good; it looks exactly like him… except for one thing…  
Julie: What's that?  
Trowa: His eyes… they're not what… they just don't look like his  
Julie: Yeah, there more dark these are light and free… but that's what they looked like when I was drawing him…  
Trowa: Maybe he needed to escape those cold, blue eyes of his…  
Julie: **Smiles** Guess so…  
  
Heero walked back outside and sat down on the other side of Julie. Julie smiled at Heero and looked back at her drawing…  
  
Heero: Well Duo wants all of us to come inside…   
Julie: **Smiles** Only Duo… alright let's go…  



	8. Operation Gemini... Part 8!

Duo looked at his girlfriend and walked over to her.   
Duo: **Whisper** hey… I have an idea…  
Julie: ok…  
  
Heero shook him head and walked out of the room to be alone… with his computer. He typed away for a while and heard some laughter coming from the other room.  
  
Heero stared at his computer screen, eyes trailing the words as he scrolled down the page. He heard shouting coming from the next room. //Duo and Julie\\ he thought. No one else bothered to annoy people. Heero sighed and continued looking through files from a while ago.   
  
5 minutes later, he heard the door to his room open. He had no interest in who it was or what they had to say. Therefore, he didn't bother to look up.   
  
"Hey, Heero." A voice said somewhat seductively. The Japanese Gundam Pilot's eyes snapped open, and he swiveled around to see who was standing at the doorway. He had been totally unexpecting the words and who he saw.   
  
The figure in the doorway moved closer. Heero could now distinctly make out the chestnut brown hair and blue eyes of the Goddess of Death.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, lowering his voice menacingly.   
  
"Well, I was just wondering that...well, maybe..." Julie said edging ever closer, hands behind her back, to the bewildered and a little suspicious Heero.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Julie?" Heero's voice sounded dangerous.   
  
Julie moved closer so she was standing right next to Heero. Heero looked at her, his eyes slightly smaller.   
  
" I was thinking," Julie, continued," That, you know, you should maybe give up on Ryoko." She put her hand on Heero's arm. "I mean it looks like we would make a better couple. Also you are really hot" Julie lied,   
  
" What about Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, he can be my playmate… I want you, Heero," Julie said, running her fingers up and down Heero's arm. " OH! You have really strong arms, Heero!"   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he jerked his arm away from Julie's hand.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" His voice had gone cold.   
  
"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking and…you know…" Her voice trailed off.   
  
Heero had never heard Julie like this. Julie was well, a close friend, and he didn't think Julie was like this. Sure she was obnoxious and overly excited a lot, but this was unreal.   
  
Heero was starting to get nervous now. Julie sat down beside him on the bed. A little to close for comfort.   
  
"What're you doing?" she asked sweetly as she gazed over at the computer screen.   
  
"Julie, get. Out." He said, moving away from the crazed girl.   
  
"What, Heero? You don't want me to stay? Why not? Am I bothering you?" Julie's eyes were shining. "I thought we were..." Again, he left off, making the moment even weirder, worse. She put her hand on his shoulder. She moved in closer and tried to get on Heero's lap.  
  
" I said, Get out, Julie!" Heero's voice rose, though it was stone cold. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from him.  
  
Suddenly, Julie cocked her head to one side and stared at the computer screen again.   
  
"Okay!" she yelled, once again her normal self. "My times up!" she called to the door as she jumped off the bed and stomped towards it, fist clenched at her sides.   
  
Heero suddenly heard the outside hall burst with pent up laughs.   
  
"I told you she would do it!" Duo called, smiling and laughing.   
  
Everyone came into view, and all of them were laughing, or in Trowa's case trying hard not to.   
  
But he too let go and called, "Goddess of Death, my ass she should be the Goddess of Seductiveness!" That startled everyone because it came from Trowa. After a second of staring they started to laugh again, this time laughing at 2 different things.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" Julie said, " Just give me my money!"   
  
"All right, all right. Here take it," Ryoko laughed, near hysterics. "At least that was worth it!"   
  
"Yeah. Hey, Heero, sorry about that. But you gotta admit, it was funny!" Julie said laughing  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu  
Julie: **smiles**  
Heero: **Shakes his head** And you gave her money to do that!  
Ryoko: **Giggles** Yeah! That was funny!  
Duo: Damn, that was good! You should've seen your face Heero!  
Heero: …hn…  
Julie: Were you really that scared of me? Heero?  
Heero: **Half smiles** …hn…  
Julie: **Smile**  
Duo: Ah, come one Heero, you can be scared of Julie  
Heero: I'm not answering that question  
Julie: Aww, poor Heero. I guess I'm surprising after all!  
Heero: I don't trust you  
Julie: Heero!  
Trowa: That was really funny though  
Duo: Can we eat now I'm starving  
Julie: You're always starving!  
After Dinner the Gundam Pilots go outside to sit and watch the sunset. The guys hold their girls and talk… well Wufei and Mulan are NOT doing that but…  
The Gundam Pilots that WERE watching the sunset, held on to their dear lovers. Duo and Julie we're basically making out as usually, Heero looked at them and rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. Trowa and Kira were kissing and holding on to each other. Quatre and Steph… well they were not even LOOKING at each other, but their tea cups make slight little sounds of **Sip**. Times were moving so fast and it was pretty scary. We have been through so much and our lives have changed. For the better… well no, but we are having a great time with our friends. Of course… we are not done with everything yet…  
Duo: Nice breeze…   
Julie: Yeah, it is… you like the breeze  
Duo: Well, yeah! Why?  
Julie: **Smirks** Well, well Duo you should know by now…  
Duo: Yeah… I… guess so…   
Heero: Oh god! No more, not when we are around you guys!  
Ryoko: I know god!  
Heero: **Looks up** Oh… oh no…  
Ryoko: What?  
Heero: There back…  
Ryoko: What? Who?  
Heero stood up and walked over to Duo. Duo gave him a confused look as Heero whispered something to him. Duo groaned and stood up. Trowa walked over to the two guys. The three guys started to walk off…  
  
Ryoko: Hey!  
Julie: Where do you think you're going?  
Kira: What happened?  
Heero: This is a man's job you girls…  
  
All three girls stood up… looking very angry  
  
Kira: Excuse me!  
Julie: I'll let you know that we can beat you guys at anything!  
Ryoko: And I wouldn't be talking about 'man's' work around us!  
Kira: We are perfectly capable of anything work that you can do!  
  
Heero gives all three of the girls his death glare.   
Ryoko gives it right back to him  
Julie just smirks  
Kira smiles sweetly  
  
Heero growled as Duo dragged Heero and Trowa to the girls…  
  
  
  
  



End file.
